Infamous Son
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Life can change in an instant. One minute there you are, hanging with friends, just laughing and having fun. The next… you enter into a civil war. One YOU created. My life was turned upside down after one mistake, and now I'm forced to fight every waking moment just to survive. And all while trying to control this immense and destructive power I was cursed with. This is my story.


**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, Infamous series or DC Comics.**

 **So yeah, this is a redo of my _Infamous Titans_ story with a better plan and instead of doing 3 stories like I first planned, it will be single.**

 **A little bit of warning, Naruto will become SUPER strong, but not without struggle.**

 **This is a mixture of Naruto, DC Comics, & Infamous series.**

 **Warning: Character Death, Betrayal, Blood, Shunning, Friendship, etc.**

 **Story will be divided by arcs. Patience is the goal, as a lot of things will happen.**

 **So let's get started, shall we?**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Intercoms/Radio/Media"_

 **Beta: Chaos-PSD, Dragon God of Miracles**

* * *

 ** _[1st POV]_**

I gaze out at my home city from where I stand.

Once, the wide, large city stood tall and in peace. Buildings reaching the sky, with wide spacious areas allowing people to travel streets without overcrowding.

Heavy rain fell on me, like heaven itself was crying for the despair and death plagued upon the town. Soaking my jacket, with the hood up to protect my hair and face.

What was once a peaceful city with wide blue skies, was now a city at war with itself. Streets once filled with lights and buildings displaying advertisements as people walked the streets, were now a barren wasteland of trash, abandoned cars, and the occasional lifeless bodies. From my viewpoint, I could see several buildings greatly damaged. I could also see some orange glows in several spots in the distance. Signs of places on fire, black smoke rising through the air as flames battled the rain drops.

As I stand on top of a building, looking down, I can see large armored military-style vehicles patrol the streets, armed soldiers walking around, keeping their eyes on anything, or anyone, suspicious, fingers on the trigger to shoot at first sight.

Looking up, I spy helicopters covering the skies, shining spotlights down on rooftops and buildings.

My ear twitched as I could faintly hear over the rain, the sounds of gunfire in the distance at the east. Another picked up on the west side. A sigh escapes my lips.

 _'Just another night of murder.'_

My eyes - once an ocean blue, as blue as the clearest oceans, in my aunt's words, but now dark azure as a fierce ocean temper - rolled down to my right hand, gazing at what it held in it's tight grasp. It was a bear. A stuffed teddy bear, dirty and wet by the rain, but I could see some blood stains on it.

My grip on it tightening, I recalled back to where I found the bear. In the equally tight grip of a young 8 year old girl, as she and her parents were shot down against the wall by the very monsters who now control the streets.

I think back on how I appeared on the scene, but was too late to stop it, as the bullets flew through the air. I recall shouting at the top of my lungs, as I _jumped_ forwards, and appeared by the girl, pulling her out of the way.

And for a second, I thought I made it in time, only to be proven wrong, as the girl's arm fell, the bear falling to the ground.

My mind flashed to how I only saw red, and proceeded to _massacre_ the soldiers in anger.

Leaving the memories, I glare down below, spotting a group of patrolling soldiers. A familiar tingling feeling spread through my body, through my bones and skin, as I lift the arm holding the bear up, and drop it over the edge. I watched it drop and drop down, hitting the top of one of the soldier's heads, getting their attention.

Good. I want them to pay attention to what was about to happen.

Raising a foot forward, I step over the edge, and drop over the edge. The air rushing past me like a bullet through the air, and crashed down on a car below me, shattering it in a show of leftover glass and smoke, getting the soldiers' attention as they looked over, guns raised up and pointed at me. Ready for anything. Unfortunately for them…

 _They weren't ready for me._

Like a fierce snake, a long chain - the metal dark with rust and dried blood - shot out in a slither, and wrapped itself around the foot of a soldier. With a yank, the soldier was pulled and fell on his back, before being pulled into the smoke with a shout. The others began firing into the smoke, hoping to hit me. However, before the bullets even pierced the smoke, I was already above them, holding the captive soldier by the mask.

Like a game of dodgeball, I threw the man hard into another soldier's back, knocking them down. As I landed, the others turned their aim my way. But with a grin, I move through the shower of bullets, dodging what bullets i can, with the others moving through me.

 _Literally through me._

Bullets pierced my chest and arms like darts through smoke.

The irony was not lost to me.

Bullets barely did any damage as wounds healed faster than they could pierce through. Making it to the first soldier, he was quickly taken care of, before I moved on to the other.

Wisps of smoke and flakes of ember floated through the air as fire layered the ground and bodies of soldiers as they laid on the road.

I clap by hands, dusting them off as I walked through them. Moving beside one of the knocked out men, I pick up the guy's helmet.

He won't be needing it.

I look at the camera on the helmet. "I'm coming for you." I growled out at the person on the other end, no doubt watching. With ease, I smash the helmet in my hands, before picking up the sound of sirens closing in.

Turning my head over my shoulder, I glare in the direction.

 _Reinforcements_

Deciding I've had enough fun, I start running down the streets, moving faster than I had before, becoming almost a blur as I ran. Above me, I hear the sound of a helicopter getting close, as a spotlight shined down on me.

 _"You there! Stop! Uzumaki Naruto! You are under arrest!"_

Scoffing, I send the finger over my shoulder at the copter, before in a blue ripple, I vanish.

 _"Hard to believe it's been 2 months since the **Blast**. 2 months since my life's turned to hell. Now, normal feels like a dream. A dream I don't mind staying in. Before all of this shit happened."_

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Shinto Island_**

 ** _Prologue: The Calm Before the Storm_**

* * *

 ** _Japan - Shinto Island_**

 ** _[72 hours before "The Blast"]_**

 ** _[Normal POV]_**

Sunlight shines through the blinds, casting down on a large lump seen on a bed, hidden under the covers. The alarm clock stationed beside the bed on a drawer hit its mark and sounded with the all annoying sound, causing a groan to echo from the lump. An arm coming out from the safely of the darkness, it smacked down on the alarm, but missed it by an inch. Rising back up and smacking down on the drawer, the hand tried to find the infernal clock to silence it.

Finally finding it after a few more attempts, the hand gave up on smacking it, and instead grabbed it, and with a yank unplugging it, tossed it as hard as it could toward the wall. With any luck, the clock would die a painful crashing death.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), the flying clock was saved from its death, as a hand caught it before it could hit the wall. The person the hand belonged to, chuckled as he looked at the lump. "Sorry Naruto, but you ain't going to win that easily." The person said. Said person was a tall man with dark spiky hair in a short mess, and dark eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. He chuckled as the hand raised up, giving him the finger. "Alright, come on brat. You need to get up and get ready for school." He said, setting the silent clock down on the tall shelf beside him, before walking out, leaving the groaning lump as it began to shift.

The person under it sitting up, the cover fell off, displaying a young teen with a head of messy spiky hair, the color red as blood. It reached down to his shoulder, the sunkissed blonde tips just tickling his skin. Opening his mouth wide, showing two top canine teeth pointier than the rest. Groaning, Naruto stood up from the bed, wearing only dark red boxers. Scratching the back of his head, he headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Around a half hour later, Naruto entered the kitchen, wearing his school uniform of a red undershirt, black blazer, black pants, and formal black shoes.

He didn't like it. Needed more orange in his opinion.

Entering the kitchen, he smiled as his aunt welcomed him with a smile. "Good morning, Naruto-chan."

"Good morning, Rin-Obachan." He greeted his aunt, pecking her on the cheek. Nohara Rin, wife of Uchiha Obito, and - _surrogate_ \- aunt to Naruto Uzumaki. While not related to him by blood, Rin loved Naruto like he was her son. She was a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair, gentle brown eyes, and fair skin. Wearing a dark brown shirt, black long length shirt, and blue apron. Rin handed him a plate of rice bowl, sushi plate, miso soup, and a bowl of ramen. "Arigatō!" He said as he took it.

He sat down at the table, shooting a glare at his chuckling uncle. "Teme." He muttered, but Obito just looked at him in amusement.

"You can complain all you want, but I'm just doing my responsibilities as your guardian on making sure you go to school on time." Obito said, making Naruto scoff.

"You? Responsible? Please, dattebayo. Last week I caught you reading that book you like so much." He said lowly, smirking as Obito paled, glancing at his humming wife to insure she didn't hear that. If there was one think Rin hated, it was a... _particular_ book series, and if she learned her husband was reading it...there would be hell to pay. "I wonder what Rin-Obachan would say if she found out." Naruto muttered questioningly, making Obito sweat furiously.

"Please don't tell her!" Obito whispered pleadingly to his nephew. "I'll do anything!"

Naruto grinned at him, a glint in his eyes. "Really, dattebayo? Well, I can't think of anything _right now_ , but I'll keep that in mind." He said as Rin joined them at the table.

"And what are you two talking about?" She asked as she sat down her own plate.

"Sports!" Obito said quickly, making his wife look at him strangely, looking at Naruto, who nodded. Tilting her head, Rin shrugged, before the three clapped their hands.

"Itadakimasu!"

As the three ate, Naruto glanced at the television placed on the other end of the table, as it displayed the current news.

 _"...And only three more days before Japan's own S.T.A.R. Labs activates its latest invention, the Particle Accelerator, to which it's CEO, Uchiha Madara said will change everyone's future in ways we never thought possible."_

Naruto looked at the image of the large building at made up S.T.A.R. Labs, and shrugged. He wasn't all that interested in science, not like his parents, who were once scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs before their deaths, from what his uncle and aunt told him, but it would be cool to see such a thing turn on. Probably the most exciting thing to ever happen on their little island.

Unlike the western continents, and occasionally the mainland, Shinto didn't have its own brand of superheroes like the Justice League. In fact, no hero has even landed in Shinto, merely flown over without even a glance. So things were always a bit dull in his opinion.

This Particle Accelerator may be the first interesting thing to happen.

Soon, finishing his breakfast, Naruto put the dishes in the sink, grabbed his bag, and bid Obito and Rin farewell as he walked out the door to head to school.

Walking down the street, Naruto smiled as he spotted someone ahead of him at the end. He raised his arms in greeting. "Yo! Ino-chan!" He called out, getting their attention.

The person, Ino, turned to his direction, and smiled widely at the sight of him. "Naruto-kun!" She called back to her boyfriend. Yamanaka Ino, was a drop dead gorgeous young woman with long pale blonde hair, reaching well past her waist, with a large bang covering her right eye down to a bit past her chin. Pale blue eyes shined happily at him. Pale vanilla skin that looked smooth to the touch. She wore a white long sleeve button up shirt, dark blue long skirt, and shoes over long socks. Carrying a violet handbag, she approached Naruto, meeting him halfway, greeting him with a peck on the lips. "About time you showed up." She teased him, bumping her hip against him as they walked in the direction of school.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Gomen, hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

Ino smirked at him. "Don't you know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting?"

Naruto returned her smirk. "Oh, I deeply apologize, Ino-sama. Please forgive this poor, humble servant." He played along.

Chuckling, Ino held her head up, nose in the air. "Well, because I'm in a good mood, I'll limit your punishment to carrying my bag."

Nodding, Naruto grabbed Ino's bag, allowing Ino to wrap her arms around his free arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Kissing the top of her head, the two continued towards school.

* * *

 ** _Konoha High_**

 ** _[70 hours before "The Blast"]_**

The door sliding open, Naruto walked in with Ino still wrapped around his arm. Seeing his friends, he raised a hand at them in greeting. "Yo guys!" He called, getting greets back. Meanwhile, Ino spotted her own group of friends and headed towards them.

His group consisted of the wild Inuzuka Kiba, the lovable _giant_ Akimichi Chouji, the silent Aburame Shino, the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru, the strangely weird Shimura Sai, and the giant asshole - in his viewpoint - Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba greeted as the redhead got closer, giving each other a high five. Choji and Shino nodded to him, while Shikamaru just yawned tiredly.

Sai smiled at Naruto. "Good morning, Dickless."

"Fuck you, Sai!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the pale teen angrily, before shifting his glare to the chuckling Sasuke. "You too, teme!"

His chuckling seizing, Sasuke glared back at Naruto. "Oh shut up, dobe!"

Instantly, Naruto got in his face, glaring at him. "What'd you call me, teme?!"

"I called you a dobe! What're you gonna do about it?!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Kiba and Choji sighed at the arguing teens, while Shikamaru and Shino ignoring them, one sleeping and the other watching a ladybug landing against the window glass. All the while, Sai drew on his sketchbook.

Over with the girls, they looked at the arguing redhead and ravenette, some chuckling, while others shook their heads at the two. "Good grief." Haruno Sakura, Ino's best friend since childhood, muttered, shaking her head, as Ino chuckled with a sweatdrop. It was strange how common such a sight was as the two old friends would always pick fights with the other outside of class.

"You know how those two are, Sakura." Ino commented, getting a nod from the pinkette.

"Yeah, but do they have to be so loud in the morning?"

Beside them, Tenten chuckled. "You know Naruto. Always the lively one, even in the morning." She commented, with Hyuuga Hinata nodding as she fiddled with her fingers timidly.

"U-Um...so how are things...b-between you and N-Naruto-kun...Ino-chan?" She asked, making Ino smile a bit sadly at the Hyuuga. She knew that the young woman had a crush on Naruto for years, and was sad when she started dating the redhead instead, but it was Hinata's fault for taking so long.

 _You don't win a race by taking it slow!_

"Everything's fine. We go on regular dates, and have fun. We had dinner at my house with my parents and everything went fine. They liked Naruto and approved of him. Though tou-san kept glaring at him, until kaa-san made him stop. We're thinking about going on another date tonight." She said, smiling, cheeks a bit red.

Seeing this, Sakura giggled at her best friend.

"Sheesh Ino, you're blushing as hard as an engaged woman." She teased.

Eyes widening, as her blush grew, Ino glared at the chuckling girl. "S-Shut up, Forehead!" She demanded, getting the other to laugh at her blushing face.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the beginning countdown till the first class started. Tenten bid the girls farewell, promising to see them at lunch, before she walked out to head to her class.

The students moved to their seats as the teacher entered. A tall man with spiked up silver white hair, his face half covered by a white facemask, with dark eyes, the left one having a scar through the eyebrow, and down his cheek halfway. Standing in front of the room, the teacher, Hatake Kakashi, started the class, speaking with a bored, lazy tone. "Alright, settle down now. Let's go over yesterday's lesson."

* * *

 ** _Later - Lunch Break_**

 ** _[66 hours 30 minutes before "The Blast"]_**

With the bell ringing, Naruto met up with the others up on the roof. There, he spotted the rest of his friends. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara and his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, and Hinata's twin sister, Hina, who looked like a mirror version of Hinata, except she wore red lipstick, had her school jacket open, displaying her white undershirt with her... _ahem_ assets in clear view with some cleavage.

Not to mention the dark, wicked glint in her eye that scared everyone.

While Hinata was a sweet angel who would never think of harming anyone, Hina was her exact opposite, a mean devil girl who was not afraid to inflict pain on anyone who she thinks deserves it, or thinks would harm her sister.

Hina was his _'unofficial'_ friend, who pushed herself into the group due to always being near Hinata. No one was brave enough to argue with her, for the sake of their health.

Sitting down beside Ino, Naruto grinned as he took out his lunch his aunt prepared for him, his grin widening as he took out a bowl of ramen, securely contained with a plastic cover. The others rolled their eyes at his ramen obsession, ignoring it as they talked with each other.

"So, did you guys see the news?" Sakura asked, looking at the others. "Looks like the machine S.T.A.R. Labs has been building is ready to turn on."

Tenten nodded, grinning. "I know! Man, I'm excited to see it turned on!" She said, getting some nods of agreement. Kiba, however, scoffed.

"I don't see what's so important about some dumb machine." He said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Shikamaru covered a yawn. "They say it's supposed to provide new forms of energy, or something. If you ask me, the whole thing's troublesome."

Pausing while slurping his ramen, getting an annoyed nudge from Ino, Naruto looked at him. "Come on, Shika! You can't tell me you're not excited to see something that's been in built for years now?"

The Nara groaned, laying down on his side, holding his head up with an arm. "It's too troublesome to get excited for."

Shaking his head, Naruto looked up through the face of the roof, and at the large building spotted in the horizon.

S.T.A.R. Labs

"Well I'm excited. My parents worked on the Particle Accelerator before their deaths, and I can't wait to see their dream come true."

Ino smiled at her boyfriend, wrapping her arm around his, snuggling her head against his shoulder.

Seeing this, Hina scoffed. "Yo, Princess. You mind not trying to dry-hump your boyfriend? We're trying to eat here."

Closed eyes shooting open, Ino glared at Hina, a faint red on her cheeks. "Shut up, Hyuuga! I'm not dry humping him! But it's not like you would understand, since you don't have a boyfriend! Not that it's hard to understand why, with your attitude!"

Hina glared at her, standing up. "What'd you say, bitch?!"

Also standing up, Ino glared back. "You heard me! With how you make everyone scared of you, you'd be lucky to get a boyfriend. Or are you playing for the other team?"

"You bitch! I'm straight!"

"Hard to believe with how you dress!"

"You want to start a fight, you bimbo?!

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

As Hinata and the girls tried to prevent a fight, the boys, with the exception of a grinning Kiba, ignored them, as Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, what about you? Aren't you excited to see the Accelerator turn on?"

The Uchiha scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Why would I?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, your grandfather _is_ the head of the operation. So I thought you would be providing some support or something. Mean, it's something that's been planned for decades. Isn't it Madara-san's dream or something?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the redhead. "Well, no, I'm not all that excited to see some machine get it's switch flipped. And I'll have you know that my family hasn't been in contact with my grandfather for a long time. All ties with him have been cut for some reason. So I don't think there'll be any family support here."

Blinking, Naruto wondered what could have happened, before shrugging. It wasn't any of his business. Continuing to eat his ramen, Naruto felt Ino sit back down beside him, her fight with Hina being separated by the other girls. Glancing at her, and seeing her still mad from what Hina called her, he took out a sandwich from his bag, and handed it to her. Calming down at the sight of the sandwich, Ino smiled at it, thanking him with a peck on the cheek as she took it, but shot a glare at the darker Hyuuga sister, hearing her gag at the sight.

Tenten looked at Neji. "I feel sorry for you."

Neji sighed. It wasn't easy having a... _dangerous_ cousin.

* * *

With lunch ending, the group headed back to class. Walking down the stairs, Naruto started to walk towards his class, when he felt like someone was staring at him. Pausing in step, he raised his head, looking in the direction where he felt the stare was coming from.

There, on the upper level, standing at the railing, was a beautiful girl staring down at him. She had dark blue, almost black long hair that fell down to below her waist. Pale skin that seemed to be made out of marble, with dark red, soul searching eyes that locked him in place. Wearing a female student uniform, with the shirt straining against her ample large bust, she looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

He felt himself frozen, unable to move, as he stared back at her. He had no idea how long they stared at one another, but he snapped out of the trance, as a hand clapped down on his shoulder. Looking down to the side, he saw Kiba look at him. "Yo, Naruto. You okay, man?"

"Um...ye-yeah." He stuttered, looking back at the girl, who continued staring at him. Just then, he saw her flat-lined lips twitched up in a faint, almost unseeable smile, before she turned around and walked away.

Kiba, seeing who his friend was looking at, grinned as he nudged the redhead on the side. "Ah! Looks like Medaka-hime's caught your eye, eh?"

Blinking, Naruto looked at Kiba in surprise. "Wait... _that_ was Medaka?!"

Uchiha Medaka

Sasuke's older sister. She was also an old friend Naruto used to know when he used to go to the Uchiha household to play when they were little. There, he met Sasuke's older siblings, Itachi & Medaka. He recalled how Medaka used to be a bit bossy when they were little. Always ordering him and Sasuke around. It's actually been years since he last saw her. Last he heard, she went to a private school on the mainland. "Wasn't she attending another school. Um, Hakoniwa Academy, or something?"

The one to answer was Sasuke as he walked behind the two. "She did, but she transferred over to here a few weeks ago. Something about her school being closed down after an explosion or something."

Naruto looked at him. "An explosion?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Something about a supervillain attacking close to the school and a stray blast damaging it."

Kiba shook his head. "Man, sometimes I think we got off lucky that Shinto doesn't get any superheroes or supervillains."

Naruto couldn't help but agree with that comment. Although he understands that trouble usually seems to follow superheroes and not so much the other way around, he's more glad that that kind of trouble doesn't pop up in Shinto. Of course, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Medaka, having to come back home under such circumstances and all.

The bell rings, the group knew they had to head to class. So, with a final glance in the direction Medaka went, Naruto headed to class with the others.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip - That night_**

 ** _[Approx. 58 hours left before "The Blast"]_**

Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the cool night air as it brushed against him. The light of the moon shined down on him in a comforting blanket.

Beside him, arms wrapped around his own, fingers entwined, Ino also smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. They had just gotten back from a small picnic at the park, and Naruto was walking her home.

Tightening his grip on her hand softly, brushing his thumb over her skin, Naruto smiled at her, as Ino rolled her eyes up at him, her smile growing.

"So, Ino-chan." Naruto started, getting her attention as she raised her head up, looking at him curiously. Naruto looked a bit nervous as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well...with the Particle Accelerator turning on in a few days, I thought about watching it from a high hill… you want to watch it...with me?" He asked, looking away with an embarrassed blush.

Ino blinked at him, head cutely tilted to the side a bit, increasing his blush, before a gorgeous smile spread on her face.

"Of course! I would love to, Naru-kun!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. Looking at her, eyes shining happily, he gave her a wide smile, forcing his eyes closed.

"Great, dattebayo!"

With that out of the way, the two continued on to the Yamanaka Household, Ino resting her head back down on Naruto's shoulder.

Soon, the two made it to Ino's front door, standing there, staring at the other with loving smiles. Lifting her hands up, Ino wrapped them around Naruto's neck, as he placed his hands on her sides. Leaning his head down, Naruto rested his forehead against Ino's.

Dark blue eyes locked with icy blue eyes.

"I love you, Yamanaka Ino-chan…" Naruto muttered, his tone passionate, making Ino's blushing cheeks deepen in shade.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto-kun…" She muttered back, before the lifted there faces closer, their lips inching towards one another.

* * *

 ** _?_**

 ** _[?]_**

Eyes snapping open, Naruto shot up with a great inhaling gasp. He coughed, his throat dry and throbbing. He gritted his teeth, feeling his body throb in sudden pain. "Gah!" Falling back, he clenched his teeth as he tried to move, but any movement would make pain spike through his body.

Struggling through the pain, he opened his eyes, staring up at the red skies above, clouds dark with flakes of ember flying around in his vision.

All sounds seemed muffled, but he could faintly feel tremors in the ground under him. Grunting, Naruto carefully, and painfully, rolled his body on its front, gritting his teeth in pain.

 _What happened?_

 _Where was he?_

 _Last thing he remembered was…_

Narrowing his eyes, he tried to recall his last memory, only to get nothing but a throbbing in his head. Shaking his head, he slowly lifted his hands up to rest beside his head. Only then did he see the state his arms, and likely the rest of his body, was in. His arms were black and red. Heavy burns on his skin, as well as covered in what looked like soot? Fingernails cracked and broken, fingers bleeding with cuts and missing skin as his hands shook uncontrollably.

He could only wonder what the rest of him looked like right now.

"Fuck!" Nearly biting his tongue off, Naruto pushed himself off the ground, and slowly used his legs to try and stand up. Only for his legs to give up on him on the first attempt, sending him crashing down. A shout escaped his lips, his whole body feeling extremely sensitive to the touch, and felt like it got hit by a freaking wrecking ball, as pain surged through his whole body in any twitch of movement.

Panting heavily, Naruto tried one more time, managing to at least get on his hands and knees. His head continued to pulse painfully, his vision foggy and ears ringing. Feeling around, he felt to the side, and found what could be a wall? Whatever it was, he used it to lift himself up to his feet. Shoulder hitting the wall to keep himself from falling back down again, he managed to at least stand on his two feet, though his legs shook.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto shook his head, trying to regain his senses. He grunted as the earth shook a bit, grabbing the wall to hold on steady. After a few seconds, the shaking stopped, much to his relief. Panting, he looked around. His vision was still a bit blurry, but it seemed to be getting better by the second.

Blinking, his vision cleared up a bit, as well as his hearing. With that handled, he could hear the sounds of helicopters? Looking around, he saw that he was in a building, thought it looked more like ruins, the walls were crumbled and in rubble. Able to see outside, he saw pillars of fire and smoke in the distance of his location, with helicopters flying through the sky, searchlights shining down. Buildings were in ruins or piles of rubble.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto took a deep breath, and using the wall, slowly walked towards the large hole. Every step made pain shoot through his body, but he pushed it down.

Soon, he made it to the hole, and peered outside. What he saw made his eyes widen.

The whole city, was in ruin. Many buildings broken or crumbling. Pillars of smoke rose high into the air, the sky a deep orange-red from the amount of fires located around. Down below, streets and roads were broken and cracked. Forests and parks in the city were dry and lifeless, all leaves gone.

And that wasn't the worst part.

A large, _massive_ hole could be seen in the middle of the city, easily reaching 30% of the whole center.

He spotted STAR Labs, missing half its side.

"What the?" He muttered, before flinching as a spotlight shined down on him. _"You there! All survivors must make their way to the outskirts of the blast zone! Repeat: Any and all survivors head to the medical care centre at the edge of the city!"_

 _'What the hell happened?'_

 **[0 Hours - "The Blast"]**

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **And there you have it, the official reboot of _"The Infamous Titan"_. Yeah, decided to instead start all the way in the beginning, instead of down a 3 parter like before. Follow the story of Naruto's Origin, how he got his powers, and how he became the _Number One Terror in Shinto_.**

 **If you'd kindly, review.**

 **Naruto's Power(s): ?**


End file.
